Data replication can be used to ensure consistency among software or hardware resources in a storage network. In operation, data on a primary server or device is backed up, or replicated, on a secondary file server or device. Therefore, if data is ever lost on the primary server, the replicated data can be recovered from the secondary server. The servers can be local or remote with respect to one another and can be connected via a network such as a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or metropolitan area network (MAN).
In services that require access to a group of data objects that have been replicated on various servers, it can sometimes prove difficult to aggregate the data objects in a common location or resource. In particular, each data object of the group can have a separate replication policy that can result in the data objects being replicated on separate destination resources. Therefore, the data objects of the group are difficult to locate and aggregate on a common resource. Further, existing platforms have to examine or evaluate each replication policy of the objects individually. As such, an administrator is forced to use the replication policies in accessing and retrieving data in operating specific services.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for replicating a group of data objects on the same destination resource. In particular, it may be desirable to use a replication policy result from one data object to define a replication policy for the other data objects.